


It All Ends In Tears

by Grace_Logan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino hated to worry his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Ends In Tears

Dino doubled over, chest seizing in rib breaking coughs. Harsh and wet as he wrapped an arm around his middle, slapped a hand over his mouth and dropped to his knees.

Tsuna was at his side in a heartbeat, keeling down beside him as his brother shuddered and heaved. Drips of blood trickled between his fingers and trailed down his hand. Tracing red veins over his skin, splashing to the ground and sinking into the carpet beneath them.

“Dino! Dino what’s wrong?” Tsuna cried, pressing his hand into Dino’s shuddering back. His violent attack drew him forward toward the floor, he threw out the hand blocking his mouth to catch himself and vomited bile and blood into a puddle before him. It splashed up his arms and washed over his hands, staining his suit jacket and white shirt beneath.

“Oh my god, Gokudera, call a medic!”

“Tsu- Tsuna. D, Don’t.” Dino curled in on himself, moaning in pain, his chest, his lungs, his heart. They all burned, scorching his innards as they decomposed within his flesh. Bone shaking coughs rattled up his throat bringing forth more blood and splattering his lap. It soaked his clothes and stuck to his skin, draining the over flow into the carpet.

“Sorry Tsuna. I sh.. should have t-told you soon- er. I’m sorry.” He could feel his blood blocking his throat, pressing against the walls of his esophagus like a too big ball of slimey seaweed. He glimpsed Reborn standing in his corner of the room, watching with the brim of his fedora over his eyes, seconds before the blood in his throat evacuated his body and coated the ground.

He really should have told them about it.

_I’m sorry Tsuna._

But he hadn’t wanted them to worry.

_I’m sorry Romario_

He should have told them. Or at least, he should have told

**_I’m so sorry, Reborn._ **

Dino slumped to the floor, face first in his vomit and blood. His last exhale rippling through the puddle and no heartbeat to speak of.


End file.
